


He Walks In Starlight

by flosculus



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculus/pseuds/flosculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the ups and downs of loving someone completely out of this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Walks In Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Think of this as an intro that is occurring in present day. The chapters will get longer as I progress. :) Thank you!

Some things in life were thrown at you just to make sure you filled up your emotionally wrecked quota for the year. At least, that's the way Siwon saw it. How long had it been now? Nearly a year? And yet here he was again, sitting back in his dirty old lawn chair staring up at the moon. Hoping. Waiting. Desperately grasping onto the belief that life would throw him one more curveball.

He came out here every night at the same exact time. Worried that he'd miss something if he was late by even a second. On certain nights, when the moon was full and bright and beautiful, Siwon would feel a strong pang in his heart and that was usually the most he'd get. After that he would go back inside, feeling a little more empty than he had before. How much longer until there was nothing left to him, he often wondered.

There was a meteor shower this night. Siwon had never seen one before. He'd never really seen the point in them. This time was different though. This time there was a significance in the meteors. _A promise._

With every flash of light, Siwon felt like he was being transported back in time. He'd feel a soft touch on his arm, a pair of plush lips barely grazing across his cheekbone. He heard a whisper. His name, only his name, but it was everything to him. To hear that voice, so smooth and calm and calling him. What he would give to hold him again.

The meteors had begun to slow down as Siwon grew more and more anxious. Something had to happen soon or he'd absolutely lose it. His hope was waning very quickly and the night would soon come to and end. There had hardly been a sign of what Siwon was looking for. Though he wasn't even sure what that was exactly, he knew it hadn't happened.

As the sun slowly began to rise, Siwon rose from his chair with it. His shoulders were hunched and head hung low as he shuffled back into his house. It seemed even more empty than before. He sighed sullenly as he sunk into his cold bed and closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up he'd open his eyes and see the one thing he hoped for most in the world. It was futile, he knew that, but he still held onto that hope like a lifeline.


End file.
